


Remember the bygone days, 14th

by Kazushin14



Series: Raise the dead, Healer! [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurotine Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Patch 5.3 for the 14th's title, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, i'll update both tags and story as and when there's something, this is more of backstory writing of my WOL from the main story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazushin14/pseuds/Kazushin14
Summary: Alternative Title: Remember us. Remember that we once lived, my dear.A collections of prompts and drabbles the 14th aka Kouki Kagami recalls each time in his journey that doesn't appear during the main story of "Raise the dead, Healer!"===Why not bittersweet Valentine Part 2:“Dream…? My dear gallant Hero, is that what you believe I wanted?” The voice whom Phany expected to be asleep, thoroughly roused and mixed in complete amusement. His childhood friend pressed his body closer and sighed into his ears. “I hear a little bird snuck its way in, hoping to have its little fun of Valentine. Yet predictable as you are as always… The mighty Hero walks foolishly into the arms of a villain.”“Why, you…! Don’t you even lump me with those people admiring your oh-so-majestic presence, bastard. Since you’re awake, get up right now—!”Phany’s growl halted when Hades’s hand caressed a sensitive spot along his sides, biting his cheek to hold back the strange, weird noise. The latter’s body shuddered with mirth. Another chuckle escaped his lips and tutted in his ear. “Ah-ah, I expected Mistress Chet-Yod had taught you better than this, Hero.”
Relationships: 14th Member of the Convocation of Fourteen/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, Elidibus & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Elidibus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: Raise the dead, Healer! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588576
Kudos: 6





	1. EXPLOSIONS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If we’re assigning blame then this is your fault for leaving me alone with explosives in the first place.”  
> A short drabble from [unblockingwritersblock's tumblr](https://unblockingwritersblock.tumblr.com/tagged/thats+what+they+said)
> 
> ==========================================================================
> 
> What do you get with leaving a person who enjoys seeking thrills alone and dangerous explosive things?  
> ............ But, at least it get the job done and no one died right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble's epilogue:
>
>> > *Inside the Emissary's office*  
> Elidibus, at Phany, Hades & Hythlodaeus standing before him: Why is it whenever something big happens... It's always you, Phany?  
> Hades: Oh, believe me, Elidibus. I've been asking myself the exact same thing for the past eons of my life.
>> 
>> The Amaroutine WOL is based on my fic "Raised the dead, Healer!", but you're free to insert your own WOL if you want.

“If we’re assigning blame, then this is your fault for leaving me alone with explosives in the first place.” Phany pouted, while his agitated yet tired beloved Hades let out another frustrated grunt.

What did you got with someone notorious of producing the most absurd concepts of living... And anything that the shorter black-robed figure claimed ‘life’ could breathed out from anything? 

The explosives transformed to a creature looking identical to a burning orange hot-air balloon that’ll blew up in matter seconds!

The floating balloons known as ‘Bombs’ floating around, seemingly innocuous at the ghost town prepared for demolition. 

While yes, all was fine at first. The unexpected visit of Phany arriving here was still welcome.… He received requests that the Architecture Bureau required more help and came with a few others from his team. 

But, his fascination in gambling his own life with risk.... Living his life to the fullest all in name as one who’s a member of Life wasn’t at all.

To be fair, the Architecture team lacked of detonations of what they brought. Rather, it’s their explosive power they miscalculated to tear down the town. He should have remained behind with Phany to hear more about his day in the Public Service sector. That even included his ‘boring’ trip with the Emissary for another conference.

He likewise didn’t want to leave his side to attend urgent matters that Hythlodaeus called for his aid when he could do on his own. And the price was here to pay... Phany raised both hands to nuzzle at smallest Bomb with his face, making goofy faces as it made giggling noises.

Under his red mask, Hades’s golden orbs narrowed at his lover. “Right... So, you believe this ‘concept’ of yours will make up for the detonators, my dear?”

“Of course!” Phany shot an eager and assuring grin, letting go of the small Bomb to give his attention to his beloved. “Tis’ not quite my idea, my love. Achly’s hot temper led me to conceive these cute little babies! While their fire spit efficient in melting away those hard metals bit by bit, its outburst is as proportionate as his temper and impatience! Angered when provoked by the stupidest things, you gentlemen will get your work done in no time!”

“Is that why all six hundred and sixty-six are now having a falling out with each other, Phany?” Hyth’s voice queried.

The two’s aether spiked in surprise at Hythlodaeus’s sudden presence, later shifting to Phany’s back. At his exact words, all the mentioned Bombs growled and hissing each other. 

However... The major concern was its expanding size and body glowing brighter by each second.

Staring at the foreboding chaos, both Hades and Hythlodaeus now swung to the smaller cloaked figure. A face and aether that said nothing yet all at once of what Phany had made. The latter let out an uneasy chuckle before returning a tense grin. “Did I failed to mention they could grow by the angrier they are... The bigger they’ll grow.... And, the more powerful the blasts they made?”

Before the notion of informing everybody to flee for their life including themselves….. Hythlodaeus and Hades made a silent pact that Phany needed to be placed under surveillance and prohibited from approaching anything to breathe life into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short indulgence while I'm still writing up Raise the Dead, Healer story!  
> Which... I have no idea whether to put it in as a side chapter or a separate story....  
> Yes, I may or not have intent to add more drabble of their daily lifes, but that's only when I feel like it  
> WOL's true name is still unknown or for those wished to self-insert, it's easier to put as your own.  
> For this Achly.... No, he isn't an OC. He's one of the Ascian which I've given him a true name from my own headcanon.  
> I'm sure it's hard to tell.... But it's based on his Esper version that he's inspired from...  
> And the idea of this prompt is also taken from the Grenade's lore, which becomes fitting for this mess XD
> 
> ============
> 
> A fan of Emet-Selch and a fanfic writer yourself?   
> Do checkout our discord where fanfic writers of FFXIV & Emet-Selch fans gather together: https://discord.gg/D28sVgx
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys like this short drabble! ^^


	2. Disruption in the rhythm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken from unblockingwritersblock's [dialogue prompt](https://unblockingwritersblock.tumblr.com/post/126034459208/writing-prompt-357-thats-what-they-said):
>
>> “Is that it? We should be done by the end of the day!”  
> “Well not now, you just jinxed us to working on this for weeks!”
> 
> =============================
> 
> Drabble epilogue:
>
>> Phany, to Nabriales: Hermy lectured me that if I'm always picking fights with you then I should learn to ignore and walk away from your insult  
> Phany: *takes a deep breath*  
> Phany: But both Hermy and Arey aren't here... *aether starts to blaze and glow around his whole body, draws his weapon* AND YOU'RE A FUCKING DEAD MEAT, YOU BASTARD!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the following prompt below, this is a pre-relationship of Hades/Amaroutine! WOL. It's more focused towards Elidibus/Amaroutine! WOL either platonic or something further
> 
> As always, the stories in this can be read as written or be a self-insert

“Is that it? We should be done by the end of the day.” Elidibus queried at the smaller robed figure sitting on the ground. Bouts of papers, colored skins, feathers, and bones scattered here and there.

“Well no, Achly cursed me to working on this for weeks came true!” Phany yelled out his own irritation.

Before him, the lone glowing skeletal figure composed of aether floated in the room’s midst. 

The Mayor negotiated for a creature of its ability to generate music. 

It should be simple... That was why he carried out another stupid bet he would settle within weeks during their stay. The one who lost was to carry out cleaning duties in clearing overloaded dung at Akadaemia Anyder.

Phany realized he lost track of time, peering outside to watch night fallen within the city. He turned back and let out another irritated grunt. “It’s warm. I just knew it! I even have an impression in mind... Argh! I will drown that bastard once I get back.”

Elidibus shook his head and cleared his throat. “While I would not reproach of your constant rivalry spat with Nabriales… When was the last time you’ve slept, Phany?”

“Last night probably,” Phany shrugged, his gaze still glaring at the skeletal model. “We took turns between us three, but the brainstorming took longer than usual, Hermy.”

“I could understand that if your well-hidden yawns were not from boredom hadn’t persuaded me,” Elidibus showed a knowing smirk. The shorter figure’s aether twitched at being caught red-handed.

But a worried frown appeared next on the Emissary’s lips. “While I ever appreciate you personally came down with your unit for aid, Phany. But it’s clear your aether dimmed more than normal. I’ll explain with the Mayor to postpone your submission with your team, so get some rest.”

“No, not yet, Hermy.” Phany shook his head. “I can feel it just right there close for me! But... Just what is it I’m lacking?!”

Another shook from Elidibus’s head escaped with a sigh, he scoured the figure’s room once more. Rough sketches on the ground with loads of rough notes pasted on the paper. Each of them had red cross markings to consider them as ineligible for the Mayor’s approval. Each written with hesitancy and remarked to deliver them to life for his own personal family back in his home.

One of the rough sketches laid far from him stood out to the Emissary. He went over to pick it up and inspected it. “What is this, Phany?”

“Hm?” The said robed figure twisted to him before returning to his work. “That’s meant for Arey, Hermy. The war department calls for a fowl that mimics sound from what it picks up. But its fundamental role id from the deafening pitch that mutes vocal cords for moments.”

“And this?”

“That froggy? I got the idea when I went to the theater troupe performing a new musical with Hyth and the Chief of Architecture. The Chief was complaining about how atrocious the rhythm was for the music.” The Phany chuckled at recalling the face Hades made throughout the play. “But in terms of its role, it doesn’t carry out any music. It simply weaves all sounds to perform the best music.”

“Let’s go with this, Phany,” Elidibus decided, earning Phany’s aether to spike out in bewilderment.

The smaller robed figure spun to face the Emissary. “Hold on, didn’t you understand what I said? It doesn’t create any music at all. Which, it works against everything that the Mayor wanted, Hermy!”

“I have listened to you well, friend,” Elidibus smiled. “It implies what you’re stuck with more is the music to develop from your concept. We’ve got the brainstorming done, and now we can carry out on creating it to life.”

Confusion and astonishment now flustered through his aether, sleep deprivation slowing his brain to process the Emissary words. Phany stood from the ground and lifted both hands to interrupt him. “Woah wait, hold right there, Emissary. There’s absolutely no need for you to concern yourself when you had loads of things to worry about! I’ll bring the guys back, and we’ll start right away—!”

While he argued, Elidibus had approached him close with one hand raised to halt his words. Another teasing smile curled on his lips, and he mentioned. “If we’re talking of things to worry, wasn’t someone’s foolish betting with Nabriales caused this? I’m doing this too because you’re my friend, Phany. My worries only include more if you faint on the day of the demonstration.”

“… Thank you for the help, Hermy.” Sheepish grin showed on Phany’s lips, his hand rubbing behind his head. He later moved his hand to clasp together for pumping himself. “Right! So, let’s get started, Hermy!! If it’s the supplementary notes, I’ll—!”

“I think what I need from you instead to gain some sleep.” Elidibus tilted his head to signal at the door towards Phany’s room. Before the latter could object, he interjected. “I doubt you want to see your own creation coming apart from your shortage of sleep. Or, do you wish to make your intent known in encouraging more headaches?”

By the teasing smirk on the Emissary’s face, Phany rolled his eyes under the mask and grumbled with a smile. “Fine, you win, Hermy. But I’m allowed to have my vengeance on that bastard when we get back, right?!

“That’s something you may prefer to discuss with Lahabrea of your squabbles with his understudy.”

“Arey will surely not resent if I teach him not to mess with me!” Phany grinned excitedly at the new motivation presented by his friend.

The rest of the day proceeded smoothly for the two, with their only minor concerns was the delivery and the creature being fitting to the Mayor’s liking. 

But the desire to return home to Amaurot outweighed all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have definitely start with this drabble first since their headcanon true name and identity is all here...
> 
> Anyway, another indulgence drabble while I'm still working on my main fic. I had in mind of Phany aka Amaurotine!WOL/14th to have more or less close friendship to an ongoing rivalry with all convocation members and ones he's closer with.
> 
> Here he may not know everyone's true name, but he prefers to calling them by a nickname he gave to them. Only exception is Hades himself, since I headcanon that even though he along with Hythlodeaus and Hades are friends since childhood. Yet for some reason, Hades refuse to allow him call by nickname or true name.... Yes this took place as pre-relationship between them but still maintain closeness of friendship.
> 
> As for Elidibus, I partly blame myself getting in with Elidibus/WOL. But here can be interpreted as either platonic or hints of shipping, as before this can self-insert.
> 
> Short summary of their relationship since I'm not covering it much in the main story.... Phany's friendship level closeness with Elidibus is about the same as Hythlodeaus or slightly lower. They've known and worked as partners during school academy days. 
> 
> Phany is under both Public Service and Life Creation department. He enjoys working of making new life forms while also helping everyone in need both so juggles back and forth between them. This drabble came in mind of how WOL always accompany Alphaunid to political meetings or at least dragged to follow him.
> 
> Lastly, the true names of the Ascians are based on the Esper once but they are then based on the greek gods like Hades.
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading and leaving kudos & bookmarks! Hope you guys enjoyed it so far :D
> 
> ============
> 
> A fan of Emet-Selch and a fanfic writer yourself?  
> Do checkout our discord where fanfic writers of FFXIV & Emet-Selch fans gather together: https://discord.gg/D28sVgx


	3. When life meets the underworld for the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *After their lesson has ended*  
> Hades to Hythlodaeus: *scoffs* I have really high standards of my tastes. I'm not interested in anyone behaving like a savage-  
> Phany walking off with the Headmistress, turns around to them: *waves and grins at them* Let's play again some time soon, okay!  
> Hades:  
> Hythlodaeus, looking at Hades's soul: *smug grin* Sorry, what were you were saying about having high standards, my friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-relationship of Emet-Selch/Amaroutine! WOL during their childhood days and their first meeting.... Consisting of "hate" at first sight!  
> Note: The Emet-Selch for this one-shot is not Hades, but a predecessor. Which some one-shot will be prompted for the appearance and so forth
> 
> Once again, you are free to turn this to a reader self-insert if you'd like!

Outskirts of a forest, a child, wearing a black-robed with a white mask following his teacher ahead. Behind his mask, reddish-brown orbs sparkled at the area vibrant full of life. The aether of this place danced around, as its air breathed in loaded with vitality. He swung towards his Master, “Headmistress Azem, this place is beautiful! Everything here springs with energy.” 

The small yellow Chocobo chick on Phany’s hooded head, wearing an eggshell on its head and body, chirped to agree with his owner’s remarks. 

“Kweh, kweh!” 

“That’s right, Phany, Euros,” Azem chuckled at the young child and his companion’s excitement. Her lips curled below her red mask. “Don’t go straying off yet, we’re about to arrive at the meeting place soon!” 

“Yes, Headmistress!” Phany grinned. His primary motivation was at meeting Chai’s close friend and his two pupils. Shared teaching in understanding further about the aether in nature, drawing from them to bring forth a new concept. 

“Azem!” An unknown masculine voice called out to his Headmistress. 

Azem faced ahead and beamed as the colors of her aether glowed. “Emet-Selch, you’re early today!” 

“I had to,” A sheepish grin accompanied by an exasperated sigh from the red mask figure. “If I didn’t, these two refuses to leave the workshop until they turned everything upside down.” 

“It’s his fault he needed everything in perfection, Master Emet-Selch.” 

The white-masked boy beside him smiled as his Master sighed further in annoyance. 

The red masked figure laughed before introducing her student with a nudge forward on his back. “This is the child I brought up from my orphanage and my best pupil. He is—!” 

“Phany!” The said boy grinned. “Or, Phan is fine too. And this little buddy here is my best friend, Euros!” 

As he brought his little feathered companion from his head, it let out another chirp to present itself. “Kweh!” 

The other boy gazed at the young chick before turning back to Phany with a smile. “Hythlodeaus. It’s nice to meet you two, Phany, Euros.” 

After the shorter boy gave another grin to him, Hythlodeaus looked at him for a few minutes before speaking. “Your soul...” 

Once ensured Euros placed carefully back on his head, the smaller white-masked boy faced him. “What about my soul, Hyth?” 

Not caring for the nickname given, Hythlodeaus showed a pleased grin of what he noticed. “Your soul is as what Master Emet has informed us. The most radiant and vibrant blue I’ve ever met, Phany.” 

Under the white mask, Phany’s face turn brilliant crimson with shocked and flabbergasted written over his face. “W-What?! H-How did you—?” 

While the other boy merely laughed, Emet-Selch shook his head and let out an irritated sigh. “Sorry, young Phany. I can’t help but told them when I visited your Headmistress before. It’s eons to see such a rare hue of a soul. And, the most shining of all I’ve met too!” 

As a small pout appeared on Phany’s lips, Headmistress Azem lifted her hand to pat the boy’s head. “It’s a wonder why you boasted them as your two finest students, Emet. At their young age, young Hythlodeaus’s sight is as keen as yours!” 

“Only the finest will drive me mad like these two—,” When Emet-Selch let out a scoff and turn to Hythlodeaus, he realized. “Wait, he’s still not here yet?!” 

Hythlodeaus glanced around before acknowledged. 

“He’s possibly sleeping and forgotten about it, Master Emet. I’ll go fetch him.” 

“Wait, Hythlodeaus—!” The red-masked man reached his palm forward to stop him from leaving. 

However, Phany’s voice interrupted him as he ran after the boy. “I’ll go with him!” 

“Hang on, Phany—!!” His Headmistress’s turn next to cry out to him. Yet, this didn’t halt the two children from entering the deep forest themselves. 

=0= 

“Hyth, wait up!” Phany’s cry and the little chick’s chirping halted the said boy’s step. 

Hythlodeaus turned behind to catch the smaller boy stopping to draw a few heavy breaths after chasing him. “Phany, why did you come along?” 

“Well, it’d be dangerous to go alone. Besides,” A bright grin formed on Phany’s lips and continued. “It makes things easier for both of us to seek for him together, Hyth!” 

“But how do you know who to look for? You have left off without asking Master Emet about my companion, Phany.” 

Right onto the point, the smaller masked boy raised his hand to scratch his cheek sheepishly. “I didn’t think of that... But, it shouldn’t be too hard if there’s only one other kid in the forest!” 

Euros chirping caught his owner’s attention, and he showed an apologetic grin. 

“Sorry, I forgot about you, Euros.” 

“Euros may be tiny, but he can track down living things by their aether and a smart bird too!” At his proud chirp, Phany grinned and drifted to the masked boy. “And I would also like to meet my new friend too! Hyth’s companion is also my friend, so let’s search for our friend together!” 

The simple declaration made Hythlodeaus stared at him for a few seconds. Soon, a smile curled on the masked boy’s lips, “All right, then. I’ll continue this way to find him.” 

“Then, we’ll go the other way!” Phany agreed. 

“Very well. But watch out of monsters lurking around, Phany.” 

“Don’t worry, Hyth. We will be careful! I’ll beat them first before they can even lay down a finger on me!” Phany assured while waving his hands to run off first. 

=0= 

“Euros, are you sure it’s this way?” 

Phany continued treading down the directions that his feathered companion followed. 

He let out another chirp to insist that its senses detected another living being at where they headed. Phany frowned and tipped his head to peek at Euros. “It’s been half an hour, are you positive we’re not going in circles?” 

“Kweh!!” Indignant squawk escaped from Euros at his Master’s doubt. He hopped from Phany’s head and started running ahead as rapidly as it could. 

The shorter boy’s lips fell, shaking his head out of the trance and sprinted after his companion. “W-What?! Wait for me, Euros! Hey!!” 

Through the dense woods, Phany ran while making sure of not losing sight of the little Chocobo chick. But, he lost sight of his feathered friend whose speed outmatched his own. In his head, he regretted a little for creating him to be the fastest baby Chocobo, his Headmistress mentioned. 

In the vast open circle of the forest, Phany stopped to take another few whiffs. He scanned with both hands raised to his lips and yelled. “Euros! Euros, where are you?!” 

Dread pooling his guts, foreseeing dangers that may occur onto his best friend. Or at worst, the very thought of Euros eaten alive by the terrible monster heightened his fears. Yet, when he ran into the front, his breathing stopped short at sight before him. 

The brilliant greens of the gigantic tree complimented beautifully at the sizeable wooden treehouse. Even when the platforms and bridges built simplistic.… Phany’s own aether sparkled at fancy designs carved and made on the lumber with high respects to the one who created this creation. 

“Kweh kweh, kweh!” A familiar chirp from high above cried out to the smaller masked boy. 

Phany snapped out from his admiring of the treehouse to hunt for his companion again. “Euros! Is that you, Where are you? This isn’t the time to play hide-and-seek. Come out now!” 

“Kweh kweh!” 

By his insistent chirp to remain wherever he was, Phany let out a frustrated growl and started rolling his sleeves. “Argh! You’re in huge trouble when I get up there, Euros!” 

Rubbed both palms together, he grasped onto the trunk furthest he could reach. A foot steady himself as he climbed as quick to get to the Chocobo chick... 

=0= 

“Oh God... Finally... Made it...,” Phany coughed out each word from his mouth, devouring every mouthful of air into his lungs. He underestimated climbing the tree more massive than the ones in the orphanage was even more tiring. 

The rest must wait, despite how inviting it was at the comfortable lounging area within his view called for him. He still needed to seek his little friend and Hythlodeaus’s friend too. 

“Kweh, kweh kweh!” 

“Above!” Phany thought, gaze directing at the wooden stairs leading to the upper level once noticed. 

He bolted to the stairs, heading over to discover what seemed to another lounging room but with a more personal style. 

A bookcase to his far-right and a working desk on his left. Multiple couches and sofas arranged around in a circle by the large mat. However, what captured his attention was the plank steps leading to a viewing area before him... 

“Kweh!” Euros stood by the edge of the viewing area, bouncing happily at his owner’s arrival. 

“Euros!” After clambering up onto the platform steps, the smaller masked boy headed to his feathered friend. “You’re in huge trouble! Don’t you dare go running off—!!” 

When he reached to Euros and attempted to grab hold of him, Phany stopped to wonder what the latter staring outside the window. 

Following his gaze, his breath stopped again. One of his hands rose to push his mask up, and his hood slipped back. It exposed his short white hair, sparkled reddish-brown eyes... And his red tattoo-like birthmark on the upper right corner of his face. 

Outside the window, both Phany and Euros greeted at the sight of purple blossoms in full bloom. The vibrancy blended with glowing aether he saw, full of life and ephemeral beauty. 

Flower petals across the sky, as though sailing with the wind. Phany breathed in another deep breath before muttering. “B... Beautiful...!” 

“Kweh, kweh kweh! Kweh!” Euros squawked energetically to agree with his comments. His own black orbs glittering at the scenery he wanted his Master to see. 

Lost in a trance at the breath-taking sight, a wisp of an unfamiliar aether tickled Phany’s own. It alarmed the latter, Phany spun around to search for the being calling him. “Who’s there?!” 

Silence within the spacious viewing area was the return. Yet there were still weak traces of aether lingered in the air, his reddish-brown orbs narrowed to focus where it came from. Phany tracked while making his footsteps as quiet as workable, heading to the other side of the area. 

Behind the drawn curtain, Phany spotted a shadowy figure sitting at the ledge of the window. 

His eyes narrowed further, bracing himself if it’s an assailant to go up against. 

However, as he approached closer, the white-haired boy’s body stood still. If the landscape of the purple flowers were beautiful... Then the person before him enchanted his heart to the very soul of his. 

Short white hair that glistened and may even felt like the most beautiful silk. Eyes closed on the sleeping boy’s face, and his body wearing the same black robe sculptured like the divine marble statues his Headmistress brought them to the museum once. 

Behind him, Euros followed with now an inquisitive gaze at the slumbering figure before him. 

When he’s about to chirp, Phany’s aether gave a gentle tap on him as an order to stay silent and still. 

The white-haired boy peered at him, thinking to himself. “Is he dead...? No, definitely not! His aether still sings a song of living like Headmistress Chai said. But... Who is he?” 

Instead of using his aether, Phany reached out of his own hand towards the boy. The temptation to touch that beguiling aether dancing around and his peaceful face overwhelmed him. But before his hand reached, golden orbs opened to gaze right into the reddish-brown. “Does the protégé of Mistress Azem let their own curiosity becomes the better of them?” 

“W-Waaah!” Startled at the now awaken figure, Phany took a few steps backward and tumbled onto the ground when he stumbled on his footsteps. “Y-You scared me! And, it’s not my fault that someone poked at my aether from nowhere here. Wait, you know about Headmistress Azem... Who are you?!” 

“How tragic.” 

A condescending smirk curled on the other boy’s lips, also scoffing at Euros’s snarling noises from his protective instinct. 

"Mistress Chet-Yod not teach you any manners when meeting a stranger?" 

Pushed himself onto his feet, Phany glared at him with arms folded. “I asked you first. Euros and I were searching for Hyth’s friend because Master Emet-Selch became concerned that he hasn’t appeared up at all!” 

“‘Hyth’...?” The golden-eyed boy repeated the foreign name. 

“Hythlodeaus. The Headmistress told me I shouldn’t call them by their true name so freely since it’s rude.” The smaller white-haired boy frowned at the stern nagging he suffered from Headmistress Azem when he addressed Master Elidibus by his real name. 

Brushed that memory aside, Phany cleared his throat and went on. “But I hate being too formal and stiff with anybody I meet! Headmistress Azem then told me it’s fine if I call them by their nickname—Wait. Why am I telling you this?! Why do you know Headmistress Azem, anyway?!” 

Laughter broke out from the other boy, amusement growing at his earlier oblivious rabble. He smirked at him and answered. “Pardon me, but I couldn’t help to find your reasoning amusing, little ‘Hero’.” 

“Hero...?” Phany questioned at his given nickname. 

“The actions you displayed to save your friend are exactly like the heroes in a story. Your worries for that little chick reached high above to where I am, Hero.” The golden-eyed boy smirked. “I had wondered where its parent was when it rushed in on its own, however... The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree from the way it reacts.” 

Mouth dropped open, and not later after... Phany’s aether flared up along with Euros’s own by his insult. Before he lunged at him, a familiar voice called out to them both. “I’m glad you both are getting along.” 

Whirled around, a boy with a white-colored shoulder-length updo hairstyle approached to both of them. His appearance may be unfamiliar, his aether wasn’t as Phany shouted. “Hyth! You know him?!” 

“Could you care to point out what of your sight perceives we’re getting along, Hythlodeaus?” The other boy glared at his conclusions. 

Hythlodeaus shrugged his shoulders and went to them. “I see you’ve found our companion, Phany. This grumpy oaf awakens from his nap here is Hades. My friend and the person who’s Master Emet-Selch’s best protégé.” 

“You... Are Master Emet’s protégé...?” Phany’s reddish-brown orbs stared at the said person with a doubtful expression over his face. 

“As unimaginable as you being Mistress Azem’s protégé, Hero,” Hades reminded. 

“Don’t call me that!” Phany growled and stomped closer to him. “It’s Phany or Phan to you—!” 

“Yes, yes, but...,” Hades interjected his retort with a dismissive wave of his black-gloved hand before producing a knowing stare. “That’s not your true name now. Surely Mistress Azem must not be misled to choose a phony, did she?” 

“Of course not!” Phany’s teeth bared at the golden-eyed boy to add with his angry face. “Headmistress Azem taught me you only share your real name with people regarded as your family or your special someone! But a nickname of your own name is better because it allows you to be close to the ones you call as friends.” 

“Hmm...” Murmured to himself, before Hades gave him another of his witty remark... 

“Hades, Hythlodeaus, Phany! Can you hear me?!!” A familiar worried masculine voice cried out to them. 

It drew the three’s, or four’s, including little Euros, curiosity to turn towards the window. 

Peered outside below, the two red masks in black robes adults calling for them as they searched around the forest. 

Hades turned towards Hythlodeaus. “Did you not had them running in circles for your personal mischief?” 

“I did,” Hythlodeaus replied with a nonchalant tone. “The very least, they live up to their titles as the Convocation members.” 

“Wait... What’s going on?!” Phany demanded between the two masterminds. 

His face showed how lost he unquestionably was at whatever the two masterminds conspired. 

While Hades merely shook his head in exasperation, Hythlodeaus grinned. “Master Emet-Selch told us weeks ago you were joining us for our studies. But, we didn’t want our first meeting to be all learning. So, we planned it’ll just be having to know each other and enjoying a fun day, Phany.” 

“It’s ‘your’ idea alone who wanted this, Hythlodeaus.” 

Hades shot another glare to his friend, “I was simply burdened with your unnecessary whims to meet this Hero.” 

As Phany glared at Hades, Hythlodeaus picked Euros into his hold, which the latter welcomed heartily, to place on his head. “But, you were curious days before when Master Emet mentioned Phany’s unique soul color, no? Or did this treehouse you created was not to awe our new friend here?” 

“What…?! You… You made this?” Phany spun around to take a good view of the treehouse interior. His mouth opened, aether sparkled with reverence and appreciation at the detailed treehouse. 

Yet, those feelings brushed away when the said creator spoke. “Find something you like, Hero?” 

The nickname again flared the smaller boy’s aether into irritation. In which, Phany countered. “Yeah, if only the ‘Protégé’ is as likable as the building itself.” 

“Whatever happened to ‘not liking formalities,’ Hero?” 

Resisted whatever Hades planned to mock out of him, the shorter white-haired boy continued with a firm declaration. “I don’t like you like I hate formalities, Protégé. But, since you’re Hyth’s friend and did no harm to Euros, I’ll let it go for now…. However, I’ll have you call me by my nickname one day!” 

“Phany, answer me!” Headmistress Azem’s voice called out to him from below. What occurred next sent a chill into his aether by her furious voice. “If you and Euros are planning something crazy, you two will get it from me!” 

At her last words, Phany flinched and trembled at the punishment he would receive. “Not good! If she caught me, I’m going to get grounded for weeks again… Argh, no way! I will not let it happen!” 

“Hold on, Phany—!” 

“I will divert them!” Not even stopping to hear whatever Hythlodeaus had in mind, Phany jumped and clicked his fingers. Blue light glowed from the ground, and he vanished from where he stood into thin air. 

“A cute one, isn’t he?” Hythlodeaus chuckled, staring at the spot Phany was before he left. 

“To you, perhaps, Hythlodeaus.” 

Hades, however, didn’t share the same opinion as to his friend and sneered. 

“It’s a wonder, Mistress Azem’s judgment of that savage being her best student by far.” 

Shifting to face him, Hythlodeaus queried with an amused grin. “Now, what prompted you to such a conclusion, my friend? Did he ruined your nap by chance?” 

Rolled his eyes at the mocking grin now etched Hythlodeaus’s lips, Hades gazed out at the window. 

He expected no less of such an exquisite hue color of a soul to have a spirited personality like what Master Emet-Selch told him. 

But for him to be cute? No, never in his life for Hades. Not when his voice sang pure praises from his heart at his out-of-whims creation awaken him from his nap. Or… Even when he unveiled his face to appreciate the viewing of the serene purple flowers like he did, his presence made the surrounding time stopped. 

Specifically, not including Phany’s cheeks flushed red in veneration and his huge bright grin, matching the colors of his eyes and birthmark…. 

Everything about him got his breathing stolen, and his heart to quicken its beating. 

The charming appearance complementing the rare, radiant soul of his, was what prompted his very own aether helpless to resist reaching his—! 

Hades tore from his thoughts the minute he spotted Hythlodeaus’s knowing smirk at him. Golden orbs turned to glare at his friend, Hades scowled. “Don’t you have someplace to give your help to?” 

“Oh, I do, Hades,” The smirk on Hythlodeaus’s lips grew wider. “I just felt you have something to add further about our new friend.” 

“I have already given my pieces as you’d like,” Hades grimaced. “Now begone, or whatever the Hero decided in his ways to chase those two elsewhere, will have us in trouble.” 

“Very well,” Just before Hythlodeaus spun around, he threw one last knowing glance before disappearing into the burst of light. 

Alone to himself, at last, Hades drew a deep sigh and shut his eyes. As though to drown out the surroundings…. And even the frustrated cries of Headmistress Azem and Master Emet-Selch on meeting another monster by the two, running in circles again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed another one-shot of Phany's life during Amaroutine days!  
> Main fic is still updating, but I'm trying to update here... Since some prompts I have in mind will link in the main story, but I'm putting here since it's more or less side story  
> In regards to Chet-Yod, yes, she's one of the 14 Convocation members I made up for this. Though who already knew what her real role will be... It's as what you think for her current relation with Phany  
> For Phany's nickname, I'm playing around with the lore of some fics how the True Name isn't easily given except someone who's considered as your Significant Other. And also, this is the reason of now why he refuse to call Hades by his name during their pre-relationship times  
> Also mainly, this can be self-reader insert, so I'm not putting Phany's true name here as of now
> 
> Anyway, thanks for the kudos & bookmarks for this story! :D
> 
> ============
> 
> A fan of Emet-Selch and a fanfic writer yourself?  
> Do checkout our discord where fanfic writers of FFXIV & Emet-Selch fans gather together: [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club](https://discord.gg/D28sVgx)


	4. Why not a bittersweet Valentine? part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Phany: *gives Nabriales his concept sample*  
> Nabriales: *tastes the seeds*  
> Phany: Well?  
> Gilgamesh: I taste bitter-BLEH! You call this edible? Are you kidding me?!  
> Phany: No. I just made the seeds inspired by you truly. Bitter on the outside but shit in the inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken place before Tales of the Shadow and Pre-relationship Emet-Selch/Amaurotine!WOL  
> Mentions of established? Lahabrea/Igeyorhm, Nabriales/Amaurotine!WOL (mainly platonic, because Igeyorhm is tired of babysitting men children and they need to get a room to sort their shit)
> 
> Phany aka the 14th's nicknames:  
> Achly = Nabriales  
> Artemy = Igeyorhm  
> Ven = Venat  
> Gerry = Gerun  
> Baa-Baa = Deudalaphon  
> Chief/Protege = Hades (insist on refusing to call his true name)

“I say bitter for the Cocoa bean, Achly!” Phany glared under his white mask at the taller robed figure.

Nabriales, nicknamed as ‘Achly,’ let out a loud scoff and scoffed. “You called yourself an Emissary of love? Elidibus must be out of his mind for appointing you, Phan! Who would demand an unpleasant taste of love?! Sweet goes for celebrating a time of love.”

Between the two squabbling back and fro, Igeyorhm shook her head in dismay at their once again usual childish spats of ‘Bitter’ and ‘Sweet’ repeated in a sequence.

Long hours they stayed in the botany biology division of Akademia to complete their theory of a plant. 

Its ingredient to be used to produce a popular delicacy to celebrate Valentine Festive. 

And also, a stress reliever for hardworking Amaurotines during stressful periods.

Elidibus, no doubt selected capable individuals to work as a squad in committing themselves for the task. No one opposed the judgment he made to be wrong... Everything but the two arguing grown children. Who thought it’s a magnificent idea to pair these two together?

Scoffed slipped from the Amaroutine, it’s Phany’s turn to sneer back at his rival. “What are you, a kid still in his daydream? I’m the one who’s having doubts Hermy chose ‘you’ of all people to work on this! Not everybody is experiencing a tender love by your various experiences, Achly.”

“Well, it shows more to me someone got his heart torn from a rejection.” Nabriales showed a derisive grin at his arch-rival. “Must have been something for you to skew your attitudes of love, didn’t it? I’d felt bad for her to have an admirer like you courting her, Phan.”

“Like it’s any of your business, Achly. I’m not the one recently discarded by his gorgeous ex—what’s her name? Ah yes, Mistress Anemone after a few dates with her, no?” A smirk curled on Phany’s lips, arms folded, and leaned forward to scorn at him.

Disgruntled noise escaped from the red rib cage masked figure’s lips; he shot a pointed look under the mask to rectify him. “A mutual agreement that we broke off, mind you. I’d prefer this over from spending my own Valentine with two own tragic childhood friends.”

“Excuse me if I pick my dearest beloved Hyth and that prickly ass Chief who follows along to celebrate!” The smaller Amaurotine growled and glowered from his mask. “For a gentleman who insists it was mutual, that pity comfort party for you says otherwise. Horrible hangover and crying like a big babe in the bar. Hah! It was a sight to behold!”

“Bastard, deciding to stoop low and kick right into a wounded dog, didn’t you?” Leaned towards Phany, Nabriales growled. “You’re not satisfied after you beat my ass in that last fight?”

“Oh, I’m delighted,” Phany leaned closer to taunt. 

“Extremely satisfied, which I’m more than happy to indulge this self-proclaimed wounded pup in another fight right now—!”

“Hey, you two clowns. If you want to pick a fight and make out, do it later when we’re finished with this project.” The red-masked woman interjected between the two masked, robed figures before they converted the whole botany into their usual fight area.

“Tch!” Both men twisted their heads away, folded their arms simultaneously. Yet, their aether sparked lightning against each other.

Another groan escaped Igeyorhm’s lips, lifting one hand to place above her mask. It wouldn’t be improper to ask Elidibus a wage raise from babysitting the two men-children, would she? At this rate, it’ll be more than a severe reprimand from the Emissary when they didn’t produce the concept on time.

Behind the Martyr, the door clicked open, revealing three red-masked figures arrived. The shorter of the trio glanced around then shifting to her. “How is it going, Igeyorhm? We apologize for being late, the meeting took a while because of Lahabrea—!”

**Thud thud!**

“Ven, Gerry, Baa-Baa! Tell this dumbass that bitter taste from the Cocoa bean would qualify on Valentine’s day!”

“Are you kidding me?! Venat, Gerun, Deudalaphon, tell ‘this’ bloody dumbass why sweetness suits much stronger for Valentine’s day!”

Both Phany and Nabriales strode right in the trio’s face fingers, pointing at the other to demand they listened to him. 

Stood in silence at their unexpected appearance, Venat glanced at Igeyorhm to share a thoughtful expression after receiving her vexed face.

The taller male Amaurotine on Venat’s left drew his hood down and withdrew his mask to study their progress. His long white hair secured in a low ponytail with his fringes parting to the left shown with his turquoise orbs squinted at the tree behind the two.

Fully grown tree with its height at its peak, shimmering green leaves, and white flowers blossomed on its branches. Gerun rubbed his nose bridge with his fingers. “Well, I expected worse by the time we returned. But this is positively something, you two.”

“Trust me, Gerun. Those fools argument from the entire day is rarely to anybody’s surprise nothing has made progress.” Igeyorhm went over to the growing Cocoa tree to caress the white flowers. “You should see how they’ve even argued over trivial details like the color of the flowers.”

“He’s the one who started it!” A burst of laughter erupted from the other red-masked robed figure at Phany’s and Nabriales’s in sync speech again. 

“Now now, your brother ensured Phan-Phan and Nabriales did their job despite their bickering, Gerun.” Deudalaphon held back his chuckle, looking at the two glaring at each other, putting an easy-going smile to both Gerun and Igeyorhm. 

“Similar minds like them drew out the best idea when performed together.”

“Oh, yes. The very literal words my dearest twin brother tells me when he nominated that two to be part of my team,” Gerun sighed with his eyes rolled. “Don’t misjudge me, my friend. I don’t doubt their skills, but I’m afraid time is pressing on us to have this finished in due days.”

“It’ll be fine, Gerun. Now then….”

Turning their attention to both Phany and the Majestic, Venat mentioned.

“You two were mentioning earlier?

“Phany, you go first.”

“Right,” Cleared his throat aloud, the smaller Amaurotine man began.

“In contrary to a certain someone’s naïve idea, the savor of bitterness meant to illustrate a realistic view of love such as one-sided feelings and end of an affair.

“Yet memories like this instead of bringing them down, they will remember how far and strong they are to love themselves.”

Raised one hand to snap fingers, a dull brownish seed appeared in mid-air and landed into Phany’s hands. “A palate of bitter remembering regardless of what they’ve felt, with hope worth waiting at the end. Be it a reciprocation of feelings or even someone fit to their match!”

Deudalaphon and Gerun nodded after hearing Phany’s explanation.

“And you, Nabriales?” Venat shifted to Nabriales after giving the same nod to Phany.

“What’s your decision in having a sweet savor?”

“Unlike somebody’s bitterness on receiving a rejection,” The Majestic smirked when he knew Phany glaring directly at him. His hand conjured a thick, white substance to present to the four Amaurotines. “Love should celebrate with sweet. When in love, our aether attuned every sense, such as our taste too sweet. Your beloved’s presence being with you eases the stress you struggled hard to show you are not alone in problematic days!”

“Someone’s been following the Chief too frequent in watching those sappy romance stage dramas too much,” Phany muttered under his breath.

Something which didn’t go unheard with the said Majestic Convocation member switched and readied to strangle him.

Deudalaphon lifted his gloved hand to caress his chin, “Hmm…. Both parties made their point. Their creations are what we planned for inside of Cocoa bean.”

“Sweet is certainly much favored in celebrating as a joyous celebration,” Gerun added his own opinions to go on.

“However, there’s still some Amaurotines aren’t eager to celebrate.

“Hence, bitter is to help comfort a little of their anguish.”

“Why don’t we incorporate the two to have it a bittersweet flavor?”

Venat’s statement caught their colleagues’ concerns to shift to them. At the full-bloom flower, they lifted their hand to invoke the Earth aether to speed up the growing process. The petals fell, and the bud shrunk in to mature into a sizeable yellowish pod.

Transformed both Phany’s and Nabriales’s creation into the fruit husk, Venat concentrated channeling aether for a few moments longer before switching to harvest the fruit off the branch. 

A finger traced downwards to split open the pod, displaying the cluster of brown seeds covered white meat. 

Detected the confusion and perplexity from the four Amaurotines, Venat explained. 

“I concur with Gerun both Phany and Nabriales considered a significant deal for our people’s respective. 

“It’d be unfair to refute either, so this will aid in celebrating both the festive and stress alleviation.

“Elidibus himself never explicitly specified in what ways the product being handled as an ingredient.” 

As Venat directing their gaze at the white paste, they plucked out a small pulp to present in view. “Both creations considered both edible on its own, an ingredient, and compliment their taste.

“You’re jesting those seeds are edible, Venat?” Nabriales doubted.

Venat shrugged their shoulders and simply nodded. “I believe tis’ something the Culinary will decide, no?”

Once realized Venat’s gaze on him, Phany grinned knowingly. “I went to inquire about the ingredient days before we completed the concept. They ensured whatever we have developed with, it’ll all be not for waste.”

“True. For once, I’m glad the project being carried out on doesn’t need making living creatures.” When Phany opened his mouth to speak, Igeyorhm interjected with a grimace. “Including ones outright to be a menace just by living without turning them into food.”

After watching the entire discussion in silence, Gerun raised one of his hands to his chin. “A bittersweet flavor for Valentine… I propose we set your plans into action, Venat. Any ideas you wished to add further?”

“I’m good for the concept,” Deudalaphon raised his right hand and included. “But, I’d like to clear up with you and your brother for the number of people desired in the event during the day itself.”

“Understood, Deudalaphon,” Gerun nodded before diverting to the Martyr. 

“And you, Igeyorhm?”

“I have no criticisms on Venat’s idea,” Igeyorhm shook her head. “If nobody else, I’ll retire early for the day. No thanks from the very bickering old married couple who dragged the duration of the project.”

Once Gerun gave his acknowledgment of green light, a portal appeared behind the Martyr by her aether, which she spun to enter to leave the botany. After Igeyorhm’s portal vanished, Phany folded his arms with an angry frown. “Married couple? Pssh, yeah, sure. That’s rich coming from someone who’s arguing passionately with Arey half the time they meet.”

“You don’t say?” Nabriales’s tongue clicked with a disgusted noise. “They should get a room for us all. Only in due time, they’ll start making out in public, with Lahabrea started conjuring his present for her before someone else courts her instead.”

“Conjure a concept at a time like this?” Phany turned to the Majestic with an incredulous expression. “I heard Arey asked Artemy to meet him for another theory debate, in guise as a date before he confessed. It’s even right after the meeting Ven, Gerry, and Baa-Baa just left!”

“Wait, what?” 

Now it’s Nabriales’s turn to face the smaller Amaurotine man with disbelief face. 

“Isn’t the reason Igeyorhm left was to pick him up for their date before his mind slipped out effectively to discuss for their anniversary?”

Between the incredulity and suspicious faces, a chuckle emanated from Venat while Deudalaphon resisted burst out laughing. 

Gerun shook his head before producing an amused smile to the two confused Amaurotines, “I assure whatever stories you learned…. 

“Both your theories aren’t that far off. Hence, the exceptional minds of a couple ‘truly’ think alike.”

From Gerun’s implication, Phany scowled as Nabriales attempted to find something of proper to cuss his irritability. 

The former let out a grunt before frowning harder at how loud their laughter increased. “Now isn’t that the apparent reason Hermy appointed us both for this project? Remind me to tender my divorce form with him when it’s over.”

“Hah! Spare wasting a divorce certificate for yourself, let alone being hooked up,” Nabriales scoffed. 

“You need someone like Hythlodaeus or the Chief Architect to take care of you for life.”

“Why, you bastard—!”

“All right, alright,” Clapping both his hands twice to get the remaining members’ attention, Gerun made a quick glance then ordered. 

“Transfer the arguing energy into our project, Phan, Nabriales. 

“The Emissary of Love delivers love and not war on Valentine’s Day itself.”

Gerun’s orders silenced both the laughter and bickering into an energetic, beam atmosphere to carry out their project. 

A bitter, hard struggle to plow and reap for the delicious reward awaited for them and their beloved ones.

_**< <END>>** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very belated Valentine's fic by the time I've written. And a two-part story first focusing on Igeyorhm's and Nabriales's relationship I've been wanting to write. The second part is where Emet-Selch/WOL is, but this is also a build up for my story of A boy and his Prey
> 
> While Venat remained ambiguous until SE confirms.... Gerun is based on 5.2 spoilers and a theory I've read on another possible name for Elidibus. Which gives birth to both Hermy and Gerun are identical twins. As of who is appearing for Raise the Dead series based on 5.2... I'll leave you guys to guess which twin is Elidibus
> 
> For Gerun and Hermy's appearance, I'm basing on this appearance unless they give a canon version: https://twitter.com/Falcon_xiv/status/1187524826560421888  
> Just think of them having different direction hair partings
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the story... Enjoy writing fics?  
> Join the discord below: https://discord.gg/RVxK7mb


	5. Why not a bittersweet Valentine? part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hythlodaeus: Here, you can take this to your boyfriend.  
> Phany: He's not my boyfriend!  
> Hythlodaeus: You're not fooling anyone dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken place before Tales of the Shadow and Pre-relationship Emet-Selch/Amaurotine!WOL  
> Pairings: Mainly Emet-Selch/Amaurotine!WOL & Mentions of Elidibus/Amaurotine!WOL and One-sided?Emet-Selch/14th  
> Note: As this is taken place before Tales of the Shadow, the Emet-Selch in this one-shot is not Hades but Master to both him and Hythlodaeus
> 
> Phany aka the 14th's nicknames:
> 
>   * Achly = Nabriales
>   * Artemy = Igeyorhm
>   * Ven = Venat
>   * Gerry = Gerun
>   * Baa-Baa = Deudalaphon
>   * Chief/Protege = Hades (insist on refusing to call his true name)
>   * Hyth = Hythlodaeus
>   * Themy = Pashtarot
>   * Astra = Halmarut
>   * Hero = Phany/Phan aka the 14th (by Hades, also having his own reason in not calling him by his nickname he gave)
> 


Near end Winter with the coming of Spring wafted through in the evening of Amaurot. The city bustled with couples in love, their aethers gleamed with warmth and vibrancy from their soul’s color.

Outside the massive black Architecture office building, Phany verifying the sack of gifts to deliver for the last destination before his Chocobo partner, Euros, at the stable. 

While Euros tilted his head curiously, the shoebill perching above his head observed the masked Amaurotine.

After pulling another sack off from Euros’s saddlebag into the enormous bag, Phany breathed out a tired gasp. 

“That should be the last of them… Hopefully, none are dying from overwork before everyone received gifts from their admirers.”

“Kweh kweh!” Euros chirped to agree with his Master’s words.

A bright grin curled on Phany’s lips. He lifted his hand to rub on the Chocobo’s head. “Behave and stay put, alright? I’ll be back real soon!”

Another squawk accompanied by jumping in excitement, Phany threw one last grin before signaling the shoebill to perch over on his head. 

The Amaurotine man retrieved the potted bulb from the saddle and settled around his waist before entering the building.

=*=

While strolling down the corridor towards the destination, Phany peered at each department’s office with a sympathetic frown formed on his lips. 

He gathered from Hythlodaeus that the certain Chief Architect received a new Cathedral project by the Chief Priest days before Valentine.

Foreseen the number of couples in love to bond their souls increased, another Cathedral was to develop to expand availability for the Soul Bonding Ceremony. 

To the particular Chief Architect, perfection, and absolute commitment of his duty at any job. 

And it’s why the Architect moaning their lacking respite until the Convocation approved the final design.

“The least he could do is rejuvenate everyone’s soul vibrancy with zeal at this project conclusion,” Phany sighed. 

Every step he walked, the misery from the environment by everyone’s aether making his limbs grew heavy.

Knowing Hythlodaeus and him from childhood, Phany never once doubted the latter’s ability and even admired with reverence at his finished project. 

A feeling he’d preferred remained concealed, lest he earned infuriating teasing from the very said man himself.

“If only the Protege’s amazing concepts were as beautiful as his soul…” Phany stopped his thought from sinking too far. 

A vast contradiction he knew strongly with his unsociable and arrogant personality.

[Arrived at the Architectural Design department office, Phany knocked on the door a few times before opening when no one responded. ](https://d4qwptktddc5f.cloudfront.net/bohlin-cywinski-jackson-philadelphia-office-desks-01.jpg)

[As predicted, dozens of Amaurotines at their respective rows of tables discussing their ongoing project.](https://d4qwptktddc5f.cloudfront.net/bohlin-cywinski-jackson-philadelphia-office-desks-01.jpg)

[Some designer Amaurotines analyzing the construction location to broaden their plans at the far end of the room on Phany’s left. ](https://d4qwptktddc5f.cloudfront.net/bohlin-cywinski-jackson-philadelphia-office-desks-01.jpg)

[Another group of Amaurotines from what his ears received was discussing materials approved for building the Cathedral.](https://d4qwptktddc5f.cloudfront.net/bohlin-cywinski-jackson-philadelphia-office-desks-01.jpg)

[Phany’s sight settled on the last group where one of his childhood friends was among the dozen Amaurotines.](https://d4qwptktddc5f.cloudfront.net/bohlin-cywinski-jackson-philadelphia-office-desks-01.jpg)

The familiar white shoulder-length half-bun hairstyle male Amaurotine discussing with another unexpected pair of figures.

“Right. Then, Pashtarot, Halmarut, for this—!”

“Themy, Astra, a wonder to see both of you here!” Phany’s surprised exclaimed voice cried out to his two colleagues.

Swung their heads to where the voice was, a brilliant grin curled on Hythlodaeus while he announced. “Well, well. Looks like my darling little cupid has appeared to deliver his love to the wretched souls here.”

“Heard from Hythlodaeus, you’re even working on your time off the Emissary given you after your project, Phan.” 

The tall red masked black-robed slight-muscular figure observed the smaller Amaurotine placing the bag to retrieve out the gifts to the other Amaurotines.

Phany shrugged his shoulders, acknowledging the Architect Amaurotines coming to him with a lively smile. As he passed each of their own gifts, he answered. 

“He did. But the delivery service ended up a shortage of personnel at the rapid spike in increased of gifts. Besides, spending a day alone is boring and had loads of free time before meeting Hyth and the Chief.

“Oh right, here’s for you two, Themy, Astra. You weren’t in your posts and was about to drop it back at the post office.”

“You have my thanks,” Pashtarot received the loot of Valentine’s gift from Phany.

“Thank you, Phany,” Astra replied with a sunny grin of her own, getting her own sack of Valentine gifts by her admirers from Phany.

“So, what serves you both here? Not every day to learn the Arbiter and Guard Captain to drop by the Architect office.”

“I arrived here early to inform both the Chief and Hythlodaeus that the Convocation approved the Chief’s latest design of the Cathedral. 

“And, they are free to go ahead with the construction right away.” Halmarut answered, her grin widened once noticing Phany’s aether illuminated at the marvelous news.

The Arbiter held back another laugh at the sparkling bubbles formed and drifting by the shorter Amaurotine’s soul. 

Hythlodaeus added further to his childhood friend’s radiated joy, and the shoebill’s beneath its impassive expression.

“Knowing how our distinguished Chief Architect is like, Phany. 

“His workaholic tendency kicks back in if you catch the doldrums throughout the entire building.”

“Yes, thanks for reminding me. I was speculating what provoked that Chief’s inner demon to produce such negativity on a lovely day like this,” Phany scowled. He shook his head and queried, “And Themy is here for?”

“The construction sites the Chief Architect chose is not one without issues,” Pashtarot’s gaze landed onto the site map, described once Phany inspected closer. 

“Wild and savage creatures inhabited in that forest. I have mentioned the Chief our unit will have no issue to take care of the creatures if they invaded.”

Pashtarot pointed at the red-colored cross mark, “From what we’ve heard, there’re sightings of Mother Serpent. 

“They’ve laid low against enormous crowds, but, if one alone enters within their reach…”

“Thus, leave it to me,” Phany finished his remarks. One hand clenched into a fist beating on his heart. A delighted smirk curled on the smaller Amaurotine’s lips. “Let me handle her myself if she invades the construction site, Themy.”

“I appreciate for your help, Phan,” Pashtarot nodded, facing him to went on. “I’ve also taken up with Lahabrea about the Serpent. 

“He’d prefer it brought back alive, if possible, for his own and the Pharmaceutical department’s researches.”

While Phany acknowledged with a growing excited grin, a dark gloved finger poked on his masked forehead. 

Directed his attention to where it came from, Hythlodaeus sighed with an exasperated grin. 

“Even though I’m overjoyed that you’re helping the Architecture Bureau as ever, don’t be foolhardy for the sake of thrill, Phany.”

“Oh wow, Hyth. Don’t you complain like the Chief with me. As much I’m looking forward to challenging that serpent creature,” As Phany responded with hands resting on his hips and an annoyed frown to his childhood friend. He halted and recalled a memory that led him to untie the pot around his waist.

“Speaking of the creature, check out this little fellow that born from my backyard!” The very proclamation led the surroundings to gasp and murmured in horror at what Phany brought into the building.

“Err, Phany…”

“I don’t think it’s a wonderful idea—!”

Under Phany’s mask, he rolled his eyes at Pashtarot’s, Halmarut’s, and everybody’s except Hythlodaeus growing worries and fear. 

“Could you people settle down before you give your dramatic overreaction? 

“It’s not huge or hazardous creatures I’ve created, which would get in trouble with those geezers again.” 

The smaller Amaurotine made a soft growl at the nagging he received from the older Convocation members.

“Say hello to Bulby!” Phany grinned, thrusting the planted pot towards his childhood friend. Instead of the predicted catastrophe concept like Mandrake or Roselings…. A tiny brownish bulb with its eyes remained sealed, with a young green sprout of its head* settled in the soiled spot.

“Now, isn’t he adorable,” Hythlodaeus grinned, raising his finger to poke lightly at the plant bulb.

While relieved gasps echoed the room, Halmarut tilted her head while contemplating to see if it’s asleep or awake. “How did this one came about?”

“Back when I was working on the Valentine project with Artemy, Gerry and everyone,” Phany raised one hand from the pot, his gloved finger playing around the sprout leaves. “A tiny seed he was from my concept…. Until I dropped one of it in the wine cork by accident, and with aether in the mix by chance… My wine cork mutated into this little guy.”

Watched Phany retracted his free hand back after getting a smack from planted bulb’s sprout, Pashtarot nodded thoughtfully and examined. “Anything to note of this creature?”

“Nothing of concern as much I’ve seen. It walks around with its little roots to scout for the sunniest spot to photosynthesis? A headache to yank out from its spot, so I got him to pluck out and keep an eye in his sight.” Phany smiled to the shoebill on his head, who nodded to acknowledge what he said.

Tied the pot around the half-empty bag, Phany retrieved another medium-sized loot of Valentine’s gift. “For now, I’m studying to understand what he could do. Anyway, Hyth, this is for that Chief—!”

“Hades had returned in his office hours earlier,” Hythlodaeus interjected with a knowing smile curved on his lips.

“Wait… The Chief is back…?” At the widening smile into a smirk, Phany scowled to correct whatever assumption ran in his brain. “Oh, he better be, Hyth. That pain-in-the-aetherial-ass Chief owed me lots of stuff for ‘work’ purpose.”

“I see, good luck getting to him, Phany,” Hythlodaeus held back his laugh. “As we both know what our dear grumpy childhood friend is like. He has either locked and barred anyone from entering his office until his important concept is done. Or, you know, the usual as always.”

“Unfortunately, his important concept will have to wait, until he,” The smaller Amaurotine man gestured at Hades’s loot. “Gives what he owes to me. You expect a locked door will stop me from my job?”

“If we’re the ones to decide how serious it is,” Halmarut prompted. “So, what did he do this time?”

“Nothing trouble-making worthy, I guarantee. One part of the lifestream clogged up by undelivered goods racked up over the eons, Astra. We’ve recovered every single one and delivered it to the recipients. Master Emet-Selch won’t be in for a few weeks, but advised me to find the Chief anything about the lifestream.”

Phany waved his hand, later bid with his hand, swung to his abdomen, and bowed. “Now, if you’ll pardon me, the Valentine gifts don’t deliver themselves. Notably, if its recipient is one who fussed every moment, he opens his mouth.”

Routing towards the exit, Phany’s frown changed to grimace once he picked up Hythlodaeus burst out laughing while the other two showed confused at the smaller Amaurotine. 

=*=

“Hey Protégé, it’s me. I’ve got something urgent to discuss with you, and I’m not accepting no for an answer!” At the highest floor of the Architecture Bureau, Phany knocked his fist twice on the high-quality black wooden door.

“Protégé…?” After knocking for the third time, the same silence greeted him. Phany’s eyes narrowed beneath his mask with growing concern. “Don’t tell me he died? Pssh that only happens in the drama of someone who died while overworking for five days.”

Phany’s fist moved to rest on the door handle. After twisting a few times, he noticed at the strange clicking noise. “Oh, it’s unlocked. Right, I’m coming in!”

[Entering inside, it was to Phany’s expectation. Even with a tidy, dark-colored office with few scattered documents of another project in the making on the desk…. He’s not in his seat. Yet, it didn’t seem he had come back from the meeting Hythlodaeus mentioned.](https://www.zaeemahmed.com/portfolio/ceo-office-interior-design-xinhua-mall/)

[“Huh… You don’t expect that perfectionist to leave his door open, don’t you?” Phany gave another detailed scan of the office. There’re traces of Hades’s aether in the air, noting in his head he’s nearby. Before he could move, the shoebill on his shoulder flew off to the room at the right behind Hades’s office desk. “Wait, where are you—?!”](https://www.zaeemahmed.com/portfolio/ceo-office-interior-design-xinhua-mall/)

Phany hurriedly pursued his feathered friend in and followed him landed on the occupied couch to watch the Amaurotine he recognized well in slumber.

[A familiar short white-haired black-robed figure sleeping soundly on the black leather couch. ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b0/bd/77/b0bd772380c2ef60804b445cd4b2e4c8.jpg)

[His familiar mask set on the matching coffee table with a model of what seemed to be the finalized design of the coming Cathedral.](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b0/bd/77/b0bd772380c2ef60804b445cd4b2e4c8.jpg)

Relief sigh emerged from Phany’s lips once picking up the quiet snoring noises escaping from Hades, he’d be in massive trouble for cursing the distinguished Chief Architect to his death.

“For ‘as usual,’ he must have worked all night to get the Convocation’s approval….” Phany thought, recognizing the heavy breathing escaping from his childhood companion. While as much as he wanted to leave him be for his well-deserved rest, he can’t stride out of his office with his work undone. “Hey Protégé, wake up. It’s me, Phany. I’ve got things I need to talk to you about.”

Instead of met with golden orbs awakened by his call, Phany received Hades’s groans on shooing him to continue his slumber. A hand raised to smack into his mask, Phany growled in his mind. “This is just like during our childhood!”

“Oi Chief, wake up right now! If you wish to dream of your death, at least do it right at your own place instead of—Waah!”

Just when Phany put his hand onto Hades’s shoulder to jerk him out of his dreamland, the latter’s own hand hauled him in with a firm tug on his arm. Phany’s mask and sack fell onto the ground with a soft thud, finding himself right under his childhood friend.

All these abrupt movements made Phany’s vision spin. His own aether fizzled at the impact and dizziness he felt, groaning at the pain. “Ow… Protégé…?”

Phany’s scarred face made a deadpan, realizing Hades was not only unaware and still in his deep sleep. He squirmed his arms as much he could, cursing under his breath the Chief Architect’s body weight was too heavy.

But, each point the smaller Amaurotine wriggled his body, he received warm whiffs from his cheeks… Tickled against his neck…. Notably, the warm puff on his ears made him flush crimson. 

He had considered pushing it as being oversensitive while struggling to free himself. Then when Phany realized a pair of gloved hands tracing the sides of his body, his face blazed in red. “Damn it, Protégé! I don’t know nor care whatever dream you’re having, but get up right this instant!!”

“Dream…? My dear gallant Hero, is that what you believe I wanted?” The voice whom Phany expected to be asleep, thoroughly roused and mixed in complete amusement. His childhood friend pressed his body closer and sighed into his ears. “I hear a little bird snuck its way in, hoping to have its little fun of Valentine. Yet predictable as you are as always… The mighty Hero walks foolishly into the arms of a villain.”

“Why, you…! Don’t you even lump me with those people admiring your oh-so-majestic presence, bastard. Since you’re awake, get up right now—!”

Phany’s growl halted when Hades’s hand caressed a sensitive spot along his sides, biting his cheek to hold back the strange, weird noise. The latter’s body shuddered with mirth. Another chuckle escaped his lips and tutted in his ear. “Ah-ah, I expected Mistress Azem had taught you better than this, Hero.”

“I’m not ‘asking,’ bastard!” The shorter Amaurotine hissed, ignoring how red his face becoming at the husky whisper. He continued attempting to force the Chief Architect off from him with both his arms. “Get off me, or I’m granting you to sleep for months you’d enjoy myself!”

“Oh, very well, if you must be so cold to insist, dear Hero,” Hades let out a theatrical sigh. Yet as he pulled away to sit up, his remorseless golden orbs gleamed with delight at Phany’s flustered face.

While the Chief Architect went to retrieve Phany’s fallen belongings, the latter pushed himself to a sitting position with one fist clenching his pounding heart. 

“Damn it, not again…! That’s why I hate visiting this bastard!”

Unlike the kind and enigmatic Hythlodaeus, Hades was more of a mysterious loner with an eccentricity genius he’s recognized for. 

Being childhood friends for a long time, his teasing to the smaller Amaurotine never changed. 

It became worse in Phany’s point of view that’s both annoying and puzzling to himself. His heart thumped faster than usual, and his aether often flustered and fluctuated oddly at his presence. 

Though that’s a worry, he concerned himself for another time.

“Now, from picking up your whining earlier…. You claim you have something for me?” Hades shifted to face Phany, putting the latter’s white mask and fallen bag onto the coffee table.

“Here!” Phany took from the enormous bag and shoved sizeable loot of gifts into Hades’s face without losing a beat. “Your Valentine’s present from your ‘actual’ fans and the ones from all those previous Valentines accumulated. And ‘neglected’ to fetch them in the post office.”

“Really? Must you dig other people’s dirty laundry from the past?” The Chief Architect raised one hand in attempting to shift the loot away from Phany’s persistence on pressing close to his face.

“Oh, trust me, it’s not as if I loved to do this either. Not when your fans have been dying to know whether their affections will be return… If you don’t reciprocate their sentiments, the slightest you do is give them a reply.”

“Is that jealousy I’m listening to?” Hades smirked at the furrowed brows on Phany’s face.

“Ha! You wish, Protégé!” Phany snorted loudly, again amended with a tone laced with pride. “There’s no reason for me to be when I have my own fans giving me every Valentine too. Speaking of gifts, have you seen Hermy’s gift he got from his admirers?! He might as well pass a concept of a walking gift hill away from there. That’s something I call jealousy to earn!”

Earlier in the day, while dropping over to visit Elidibus, Phany remembered not merely how amazing….

Yet how nerve-wracking at the piles of gifts, he accumulated much higher than the year before. Sheepish grin twisted the Emissary’s lips, accompanied by a distressed sigh.

There’s an understanding of why there’s a yearly increment in Elidibus’s admirers given his fame by his benevolent personality…. 

The smaller Amaurotine man only hoped his admirers wouldn’t add more worries to his busy self. 

Though as Phany recalled the memory with a grin, he neglected to notice the irritated frown on Hades’s lips on how enthusiastic he sounded for the Emissary.

“… Yes, yes. I’ll see to the gifts to be as akin as Elidibus’s own.” Observed how distracted his childhood companion was, Hades grabbed the loot from Phany and flung it across the sofa opposite of them. Ignored the latter’s protest, he spun back to lean closer to him. “Now, I believe your purpose of the visit isn’t to lecture about me.”

At Hades’s imploring look, Phany’s anger to him shifted into joy. His blue aether glowed with happiness and exclaimed. “Hoho! Can’t wait to see what my creativity has come up with, aren’t we? Let’s start with the appetizer!”

Hades rolled his eyes, while Phany retrieved the potted creature tied around his bag to bring forward to the Chief Architect. “Protégé, meet Bulby! The seed from my Valentine concept created this little guy from a potent shot of aether, mutating my wine cork as a seed into this! While it doesn’t do much aside, trying to find the best spot to soak in sunlight for photosynthesis.”

Watched the bulb heaved up and down to accommodate itself, Phany chuckled. “As innocent as a newborn babe, I assured. But, other than what I mentioned, it rarely does anything. I intend to take it to the Agriculture department to figure out what they could work out with this little guy. A tree to bore fruits or something even to help for a livelihood!”

“… Charmed.” Hades’s terse reply given after doing a few good minutes of staring at the planted bulb.

By how unamused and unmoved at his Creation, Phany set the potted bulb on the coffee table with a sulk. His hand then reached out to retrieve a yellowish-colored fruit pod from his bag. “Here we go! For the prime product… I’m proud to present this is the Cocoa fruit. The grand concept of love ingredient for Valentine’s Day, Protégé!”

“Ah yes, tis’ what I yearned to see. The unfortunate Emissary lost his sanity to sorrow…! Allowing you to make a fatal weapon for a celebration of love?”

Phany scowled at the teasing grin on the Chief Architect. 

“There’s a reason I’m appointed to be Emissary of Love. Unlike Achly, mind you! Anyway…”

Pulled off his gloves, the shorter Amaurotine traced on the fruit’s surface with his finger. A faint blue aether emitted to generate a cut. Phany then planted both hands to open the fruit yet…. The toughness of the pod made him recalled how challenging to rip it apart.

Sucked in a sharp whiff and concentrating his aether into his arms, Phany tore the husk with a loud ‘cracking’ noise. A proud grin curled on Phany’s lips, while Hades’s winced with distaste at the former’s usual aggressive means.

Plucked out one of the white paste from the fruit, the smaller Amaurotine man brought it close to Hades. “See, the white pulp here is protecting the ingredient used mainly for Valentine’s Day. One crew from the Culinarian department wanted small used in filling… Something endless prospects!”

Picked out each of the pulp, Phany peeled it off to show the dark brown seeds while continuing. “Apparently, no crop or flower inspired her until I stumbled onto one of the Botanist’s growing Pomegranate found in their garden. She was charitable enough to show her fresh bore fruit, which was thus, I discovered the seeds covered with sweet red juice. This then gave me an idea of using it as the ingredient!”

“Wasn’t the seed of Pomegranate taste… Bitter, during her presentation, when she announced?” 

Hades questioned, his golden orbs staring between Phany, and his hands peeling the paste for the seeds. 

As ever, how his rare vibrant blue aether animatedly whenever, he expressed about his work. A sight that never bored the Chief Architect despite the impassive face he put on.

“It sure does! You can say love is like a medicine, Protégé. A bitter dosage makes one open their soul to others after the heartbreak they experienced. It also strengthens the tie between themselves and the people they love.”

Phany’s noble declaration brightened his aether. After peeling the last white pulp aside, he gathered all the seeds into one palm and offered to his childhood friend.

“Hmm… While I could see your reasoning behind the unpleasant taste.” Hades picked one seed to give another swift glimpse before dropping back into Phany’s hold. Irritation flickered in the latter’s aether before he growled at how disinterested he was….

The Chief Architect moved his body to face right at his childhood companion, one arm settled on his knee with his cheek resting above his hand. 

“Surely someone as yourself have foolish reasoning behind this insistence on a magnificent occasion of happiness between two people.”

“It’s not foolish, it’s way better than Achly’s dumb reasoning why the flavor of Valentine needs to be sweet! Tch…” Phany pulled his hands back and turned his head away. Even with the silence growing, the air in the room urged him to fill the strain between them.

Though it’s the smaller Amaurotine man, it’s not as he’s capable of withholding from his very two childhood friends who perceived for the truth quickly. 

“… It’s for Headmistress’s happiness, which she should have. 

“She deserved to her happiness with Master Emet-Selch instead of this… Loveless fate, she’s going through.”

As Hades remained silent, his stare urged his childhood companion to go on, revealing what obscured in his soul. “It’s been so long since she married off with that bastard. She seems and appears happy yet…”

“You couldn’t let go of that guilt even when she advised you to?”

“I believe you and Hyth knew I never let go.” Phany showed an ironic grin at the Chief Architect’s remarks. As the shoebill flew to his shoulder, he lifted his free hand to caress his head. “She should be wedded to somebody she loves instead of sacrificing her happiness for a pathetic brat in her orphanage.”

“Do you honestly felt she regretted her choice, hero?”

Although it was a query, frustration burned in Phany’s aether with one fist slammed onto the sofa. “I… I don’t know! It was so obvious. We all see how much she yearns and loves for Master Emet-Selch ever since when we were kids! The same goes for him, he treated Headmistress Azem so well and generous compared to that ass who merely use—Ow!”

A black-gloved hand raised before Phany’s forehead, making a loud painful flick against it. Staring at his smaller childhood friend, wincing and covering his sore forehead, Hades let out a huff. “If I have known this was what you were assuming all this time… You earned that lashing when you first objected to Mistress Azem’s decision.”

Once the pain faded, Phany was about to oppose him when the Chief Architect added. “Do not misread my words, Hero. We all seen that pathetic fool marries her to secure himself a stronger position with the Convocation of Fourteen.

“Even without Hythlodaeus’s or mine own, it’s clear his scheme to support the orphanage was nothing more than mere leverage to have Mistress Azem accept his proposal.”

“Then…”

Signaled to the shoebill on Phany’s shoulder to fly to his side, Hades continued at Phany’s prompt. “Perhaps, did you not realize while her heart holds Master Emet-Selch in a particular place…. Isn’t there another silly little champion she cared and raised him as her very own boy to seek his happiness?

“An oblivious, self-sacrificing knight in shining armor who gave up every chance to be adopted for other kids in need. His joy and life for others in the latter’s name.”

One hand conjured a fish in his grip, Hades threw to the shoebill who gobbled his dinner hungrily.

“A savage half-wit Hero she recognized so well with-holding the responsibility all these years at his rebellious age.

“Requesting him to cease fretting about her and take care of himself better.”

A slight smile curled for the shoebill as the Chief Architect stroke the shoebill’s head, he admitted. “If I’ll say, despite your claims of her being unhappy…

“Mistress Azem’s soul never shines so splendidly on days she learns of your accomplishment after her marriage.

“Be it your troublemaking schemes with Hythlodaeus or your concepts creations that awed the whole Convocation.”

“Protege……” Not needing him to spell out further, an understanding dwelled on Phany’s realization.

Hades was not a protégé for nothing, with his sight far perceptive on one’s soul.

Though he regularly grumbled that Master Emet-Selch mentioned so was because Hythlodaeus diverted the praise…

The smile on the smaller Amaurotine’s scarred face changed into a broad, bright grin before chuckling. “What do you know? Master Emet-Selch was wise to have Hythlodaeus working with you together. Who knew the oh-so-great condescending got his rare ‘tender’ moments?

“Hythlodaeus really has a beneficial influence!” Phany’s chuckle transformed into full-blown laughter.

“Hmph. If I’ve foreseen such comments, would proclaim from your lips, Protégé… Then I shouldn’t have covered your wicked acts against her pathetic fiancée!”

“Hah! Headmistress Azem won’t resent at all from all the times he attempts to manipulate her.” Phany smirked with his reddish-brown orbs glinted.

“In fact, she and her adorable children will stand on big brother Phany’s side! No, wait…. One of them had an obvious puppy love on you, unless…” Phany rubbed his chin.

“And you assume ‘I’ was being swayed by Hythlodaeus, Hero? Really, you ought to look at your soul from time-to-time.” Hades grumbled, though his golden orbs showed relieved before it glinted deviously.

Deep in his thought of speculating which of his Headmistress’s children having affection to his grumpy friend…. Phany didn’t realize Hades moving even closer to him. Or the hand carrying Cocoa seeds pulled to the unknown. He shook his head, unable to guess which of Headmistress Azem’s children liked Hades. “Hey Protégé, what do you think—?”

When Phany turned to meet the Chief Architect, both his heart and breathing ceased. Hades taking grip of the hand holding the seeds close to his mouth. The warm breath of his childhood friend on his skin tingled his soul to conjure warm butterflies in his gut.

Beautiful half-lidded golden eyes warmed as the brown seeds devoured into the Chief Architect’s mouth…. Leaving his lips to press gently into his palm. Each action Hades did, Phany never once jerked his hand or pulled himself away from him. Only to enthrall further to recall how beautiful Hades had ever been like his first meeting.

Eventually, Phany snapped out when the Chief Architect recoiled back with his face, winced at the bite of the seeds he created. “Ergh… To recommend in chewing this bitter medicine whole as a gift of love, what’s wrong with you?!”

“W-Well… N-No one suggested you just chug down all the seeds, you nitwit!” The shorter Amaurotine at once turned his head to locate the white paste. 

Placed the remaining seeds at the empty half of the fruit husk, he picked up the white paste and handed over a glass of water conjured. “At the very least, Achly’s white pulp creation will ease the bitterness from Ven’s idea!”

Taking the cup of water to chug away from the unpleasant savor, Hades heaved out a massive breath before pushing away the fist carrying the white pulp. “Another time, Hero. Your boisterous presence exhausts me even further from the minute you arrived. Now, be an obedient Hero and wake me up a few hours later of my nap.”

“H-Hey, don’t you go—!” Just before Phany finished objecting, Hades let out a yawn before lying down onto the former’s lap. He attempted to lift or push him away to wake him, but…. By the snoring sound he received later, he resigned as he always did in becoming Hades’s personal lap pillow.

Phany set the paste away and lifted one of his hands to brush aside the stray strand of white hair from Hades’s cheek. Even a simple graze against his cheekbone didn’t wake his childhood friend, making Phany sighed exasperatedly. “… Good god, if only he can sleep as quick as he wakes up… Then, he wouldn’t be late for any of the meetings.”

The smaller Amaurotine man grinned as he stared the shoebill stood on the coffee table before the slumbering Hades to watch him. He tipped his head upwards to murmur to himself. “Happiness, huh….”

His happiness Headmistress Azem often fretted about through his life. He never blamed her for having her own reasons. Then also, perhaps he wasn’t one to bother himself with the future on how his life led. Living every minute to the fullest by seizing every moment to the deadliest, thrilling risk dancing between living and death.

All the better reason his own regard for his life drove the Headmistress hoped he would settle down with someone he loved. And later, he would have set up his own family to create his own happiness, which diminished her fears. Yet as Phany wondered further…

Who was to say his happiness now isn’t what he craved? Even if he couldn’t find one to love, Phany felt the joy he received from both his childhood friends standing by his side ever since he met them.

A squawk from the shoebill called for his attention. Phany switched back to see the stoic golden orbs showing interest at what he was reflecting about. “My happiness Headmistress Azem’s been worrying about. I guess… No, I already am content for a long time. With Hyth and him… Even his imperious mouth comes in the package of his grumpy existence. I’d be willing to throw away all to make sure I don’t lose them both.”

The shoebill gave an acknowledgment after peering at Phany for a few moments, understanding every single word he professed. 

After delivering another grin to his feathered companion, a thoughtful expression illuminated the smaller Amaurotine’s scarred face. 

“Still… What do you think?”

Curiosity gleamed from his golden orbs, Phany answered like it’s the most obvious fact in the world. “Protégé’s happiness! He must have someone special to be that sweet! Now, if only his isn’t so specific… For example!”

Phany raised his hand to convey his aether, drawing the Hades’s gift sack thrown earlier into his grip. He poked through, then found a peculiar gift. He recalled a rather despicable stuck-up lady demanding to know why Hades would want someone specific to be his life companion than her.

“There we go!” Murmured an apology under his breath for violating his privacy, Phany showed the specific part of the note to the shoebill. 

“Now… Who on a bloody Star looks for a wife whose soul has a unique hue, a stubborn free-spirit who enjoys finding challenges…?

“Intelligent who’s an equal to him yet stupid altogether while looks doesn’t matter even if they are ugly as the heavens forbid. 

“But her heart must have a nurturing, compassionate, and sensitive with passion towards all beings of life…”

The smaller Amaurotine man paused, not wanting to learn any further of his childhood friend’s bizarre type of woman.

He shifted to his feathered companion to confirm if an individual like this existed. 

“Tell me honestly… Do you expect there’s such an eccentric woman that exists for the Protégé?”

Reddish-brown orbs glinted in expecting the shoebill uttered to answer someone’s out there to fulfill Hades’s unrealistic expectations. 

But… Unknown to Phany, both the shoebill and his sleeping childhood friend whose cheeks stained red from overhearing everything gave out the same exasperated aether. 

If only Phany realized Hades had his sight on was right in ‘his’ face.

** <<END>> **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *= It's a [tiny bulb](https://ffxiv.gamerescape.com/wiki/Tiny_Bulb) that Phany created
> 
> Here's the second part of the one-shot! The ones which you see being underlined are hyperlink to the office design pictured in my mind  
> For Halmarut, it's again more or less OC since there isn't much information about her. And for Pashtarot, he's roughly based on the ARR appearance and Garland's datamining of him.  
> This whole one-shot second part is mainly to write out Shoebill's existence, which it does have a name but I'm revealing it later in the main Raise the Dead, Healer series  
> And also, to write Amaurotine!WOL giving Hades lap pillow, mainly more Emet-Selch/Male!WOL because there's a sore lacking of it
> 
> Both Hades and the 14th relationship are in the borderline going very close to more than lovers, but still as friends which is relating as backdrop for A boy and his Prey story. While unfortunately Phany is dense of Hades's feelings even beneath all that teasing he received, he's not quite dense on his own. He knew something inside him is stirring for Hades, but he still can't pinpoint what it was. Also their borderline relationship to lovers, is mainly why Phany doesn't mind Hades using him as a lap pillow from their childhood.
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading and dropping both Kudos and Bookmark to this one-shot :)  
> If you enjoyed reading fanfics and writing them, please do head over to the discord here: https://discord.gg/D28sVgx


End file.
